Aishiteru
by Karyz
Summary: Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que nos vimos hace cincuenta años, esta todo tan claro en mi deteriorada memoria, que me sorprende que aún con setenta y cinco años encima lo recuerde todo con detalle... Recuerdo que al verte quede prendado de tu belleza de manera inmediata, pensé que tanta belleza no podía ser real, eras tan hermosa en ese momento… Aún lo eres.


_**Aquí les dejo mi última creación. Un SasuSaku bien cursi :3 espero que les guste.**_

_Enjoy._

_**AISHITERU.**__  
_

Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que nos vimos hace cincuenta años, esta todo tan claro en mi deteriorada memoria, que me sorprende que aún con setenta y cinco años encima lo recuerde todo con detalle. Llevabas ese hermoso vestido verde que hacia un impresionante contraste con tus bellos ojos esmeraldas y tu exótica cabellera rosada caía en cascada hasta tu cintura, recuerdo que al verte quede prendado de tu belleza de manera inmediata, pensé que tanta belleza no podía ser real, eras tan hermosa en ese momento… Aún lo eres.

Recuerdo que te sentaste a mi lado, tome una copa y te ofrecí un trago a lo que tú negaste suavemente con la cabeza, y dirigiste a mis ojos tu hermosa mirada dispuesta a hablarme… Sentía que me faltaba el aire, todo se había suspendido en el aire con esa pequeña y trivial conversación que habías iniciado y deseé que ese momento no acabara nunca, que nadie nos hubiera interrumpido, pero llegó ella…

— Oh Sakura, ya estas aquí... —dijo dirigiéndose a ti, no pude evitar sonreír, un hermoso nombre y a ti te encajaba a la perfección... —Veo que ya has conocido a mi novio, Sasuke... —termino de decir haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras.

— Hmp, Ino... —exclamé con una mueca de fastidio — Así que ella es tu amiga, la que morías por presentarme... —dije dirigiendo hacia ti toda mi atención la cual se había visto robada momentos atrás por la joven rubia.. — La famosa Sakura, un placer. —y no mentía, esa vez el placer había sido todo mío mi bella flor.

— Eh, el placer es todo mío… Sasuke-kun… Ino también me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijiste con timidez al tiempo que extendías tu mano... La estreche y me percate de la suavidad de tu tersa piel... Lentamente retiraste tu mano causando así una suave caricia en la mía.

_En otra ocasión. _

Caminabas con tu andar grácil y delicado, las ondas que la brisa provocaba en tu vestido rojo hacia de aquello un espectáculo para mis ojos, que observaban sin perder detalle alguno de tu cuerpo avanzar hacia mi… Te detuviste a mirarme y por unos segundos sentí una corriente invadir mi cuerpo, de repente pasabas por mi lado sin detenerte, eso hizo que mi corazón se parara en seco y diera un vuelco... Hubiera deseado perseguirte, sacarte conversación para poder conocerte mejor, pero en ese momento mi orgullo me lo impedía, además también estaba Ino, que iba a pensar ella, mi actual conquista... Aunque nunca me importo lo que ella pensara, si me importaba lo que tú, siendo una chica que recién conocía, pensarías de mí, ya que eras una de tus mejores amigas la que salía conmigo... Aunque debo admitir que lo mío con Ino nunca fue serio. Con nadie, en realidad, solamente tu lograste llegar hasta mi corazón y despertar el amor que dormía en mi... Desde el principio lo supe, supe que eras tú... Eras completamente diferente a las demás, tenías... corrección: tienes algo que me llama profundamente a ti, algo que hasta ahora vengo a descubrir que es...

Me acerco hasta tu cama y sujeto tu mano, al parecer te has dormido, en la mejor parte de la historia, nuestra historia. Como vengo haciéndolo desde el día que enfermaste, te cuento historias... normalmente historias que ya conoces, como esa vez cuando visitamos juntos las tumbas de mis padres, ese día lloré como un niño en tu regazo, yo.. El orgulloso Sasuke Uchiha mostré debilidad ante ti, la persona que me hace ser fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo...

Te gusta escucharme narrar tu vida, así como la mía... En realidad nuestras vidas están entrelazadas, no se que será de mi al perderte, de a poco te estoy perdiendo... Así como al principio, estaré solo en el mundo, sin tu amor... Ya te lo he dicho; No quiero vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas... Sin embargo, es una promesa dulce amor, estaremos juntos siempre, y aunque la muerte cruel te separe de mi lado, estaré esperando con anhelo el día que Dios nos vuelva a unir, haz despertado, me alegro... Sólo quería decirte algo que ya sabes... _**Aishiteru.**_

_**No suelo escribir cosas tan cursis pero ya ven… Estaba algo ¿triste? ¿Aburrida? el caso es que sí, escribí un SasuSaku, otro para mi colección, la verdad es que esta pareja solamente me gusta en los fics :3**_

_**En fin… ¿Review? ¡Please!**_


End file.
